1925
by Cee-face
Summary: All the territory in the world couldn't make up for it. -Prussia/Belgium, post-WW1.-


"So."

"Is 'so' really all you have to say in my awesome presence?"

The once-neutral nation glared out from her bruised and bloodied face, tapping the toe of her boot pointedly against the ground with her arms crossed over the chest of her tattered uniform. "Oh, get over yourself, _Pruisen_. You know what I want."

He had to grin, despite the knowledge of the Treaty hanging over him like a thick smog. "Afraid I don't, _Belgien_. Why don't you let the awesome me in on this secret?"

She had him seized by the collar in about the time it took for him to blink. The first thing he reminded himself to do was mind the little lady's strength when he spoke to her, and the second thing was not to blink unguarded in her presence. "Don't act coy, you pompous idiot," threatened the blonde. "You _lost_. The League of Nations is discussing the matter of what I want at this very moment."

He laughed loudly, setting a vice grip on one of the wrists that helped bind the neck of his uniform. "West handles all that diplomatic bullshit! The awesome me has better things to do with my time." He ran his tongue over his teeth, the taste of copper lingering at the back of his mouth. "Maybe you should take it up with him."

Belgium frowned, her fists tightening around the Prussian blue cloth. "I plan to," she hissed, halfway between anger and indignity. "But right now-"

Pain bloomed in a hot burst underneath the already aching muscle of his cheek. She held one hand at his collar and the other in a split-knuckled fist opposite the assaulted side of his face. It took a second to register.

She'd just punched him. "I'm taking it up with _you._"

Another laugh tore from his throat. He spit the excess of saliva and blood from his mouth before he spoke. "You don't hit as hard as _Ungarn,_ did you know that? Maybe you should take some lessons! And not have to suffer another- what are your people calling it? The Rape of Bel-"

She hit him again.

"Give me Eupen and Malmedy," demanded the ravaged woman, swiping her sleeve across her eyes to clean the sweat and hide the tears. "_Duitsland_ agreed to giving me Ruanda-Urundi, and you're in no place to-"

"I'm in no place? Hah!" barked Prussia, his head lolling carelessly to one side with his teeth exposed in a grin. "_I'm_ in no place- you should be a comedian, _Belgien_!" She pulled back her fist as if to hit him again, affront written across her face. Though his smile never faltered, he didn't stop himself from recoiling. "You have no idea what that damn treaty did to West, _Fräulein_."

"Well, you sure as hell know what 'West' did to _me_!" interjected Belgium angrily, the implied _because you helped_ hanging poisonously in the sparse air between them. "I want Eupen-Malmedy."

"Is that really what you want?" questioned the albino man. "Or is what you really want an apology?"

Stars blinked into existence in his vision, his head whipped to the side. He was getting really tired of her hitting him.

"If I were you, I'd stop acting like you were new to the art of war, _schatz_. You don't want anything like this happening again, after all," Prussia went on, the image of her battered countenance blurring in his muddled vision. "Right, _Belgien?_"

He blacked out.

And when he awoke, there was a fissuring pounding in his head, and Eupen-Malmady was conspicuously absent from his awareness.

* * *

**Translation notes:** _Pruisen -_ (Dutch) Prussia.

_Belgien - _(German) Belgium.

_Ungarn_ - (German) Hungary.

_Duitsland - _(Dutch) Germany.

_Fräulein - _(German) Miss, used similarly to "girl" in this context.

_schatz_ - (German) sweetheart.

**A/N:** oh god i worry every time i write a Hetalia fic based on real historical events, because i am always so desperately worried that i messed them up from limited understanding. in addition, this is my first time writing both Belgium and Prussia, so i sincerely apologize if they're OOC. and i am also sorry for the unoriginal title. and my fail usage of Dutch and German. and. uh. i am just sorry for this in general. but i had to get the idea out and there needs to be more of the females in the Hetalia fandom. so, um, yeah. i hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
